


Erotyczne fantazje 184

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 184

Liderka złapała Weiss za biodra i pchnęła ją na łóżko. Ruby zsunęła z niej majtki i wkrótce poczuła, jak penis wchodzi do jej tyłka. 

Wchodziła w nią coraz, głębiej i głębiej, słysząc w odpowiedzi jej krzyki rozkoszy. Wkrótce nasienie wypełniło jej odbyt i w tym samym czasie soki z jej cipki, zaczęły kapać na czystą pościel łóżka.


End file.
